


An Old Friend Returns

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this night of nights, Rubeus Hagrid returns to his gamekeeper's hut. <i>Drabble set in seventh year.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> Written for [](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/)**hp_halloween** 2014.
> 
> [](http://knowmefirst.livejournal.com/profile)[knowmefirst](http://knowmefirst.livejournal.com/)'s first suggested prompt pairing was Hagrid/Severus, a pairing I certainly had never considered before. :) It was my chance to give it try. She also prompted for Halloween things: _cat, darkness, spirits_

  


A light was moving in the gamekeeper's hut. At first Severus had thought it a will-o'-the-wisp, the sort of creature that came through the veil on nights like these. He'd been drinking elderberry wine steadily since dinner. The ominous quiet in the Great Hall, interrupted only by Alecto's insane giggles, had been unbearable. He was losing weight, he knew, and he hadn't much weight to lose to begin with. If he ever got the chance, he'd make Dumbledore pay for this.

But perhaps Dumbledore had sent the giant. Severus would bet on Hagrid carrying a portrait of his beloved Headmaster around. Perhaps it was the spirits he'd consumed, but he found himself out in the darkness, striding towards the hut. A cat sat in front, barely visible in the shadows. He could smell the giant inside, sugary, herbal and wild. Such comforts he had allowed himself, once. Such warmth. His eyes burned with longing, not for sex, not even for friendship but for the safety of Rubeus' arms. Now danger lurked everywhere, even in this hut. Severus was about to turn when the door creaked open.

'Come on in, old friend,' the familiar voice said. 'I'm here fer the night.'

  



End file.
